


No More Hiding

by Magicandmalice



Series: A class act [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dominate Eren, Eren calling Levi Princess, Exhibitionism, I know I am missing some tags but oh well, M/M, Pouty/sulky Eren, Rimming, Top Eren, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism, bossy bottom Levi, buzzed Eren, cum play (well a little anyways), dirty filthy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren stifled the gasp of surprise as he found himself dragged inside and pushed up against the door. Strong fingers tangling in his hair and pulling his head down. Hot lips he hadn't tasted in months taking his own roughly. Not that he minded in the least, Eren thought as he wrapped his arms around the shorter male before him and returned the kiss with no less force.</p><p>Breaking apart to breathe, Eren looked down at the other.</p><p>“I thought you said you wanted to talk.” Eren said softly.</p><p>“What I want is you. Talking can come later.” Levi said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae/gifts).



> Wow. You guys are all just so damn amazing, thank you so much for sticking it out with me during this series and all the wonderful feed back. 
> 
> So for your reading pleasure here is Eren's Graduation present from Levi :) I hope you all find it just as porntastic as the last few parts. Enjoy.
> 
> At request, Creoleereri this is all you, we have Top Eren and Bottom Levi, so if that is not your cup o' tea you might want to ignore this part and wait until the next one.
> 
> This fic was typed almost entirely on my phone so please be gentle with any spelling and grammar. I think my Beta and I caught most of the errors but one never knows.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Will you give it a rest already? It is obvious that whatever call you're waiting for, is not coming.” Came the annoyed voice next to him.

Locking the phone quickly, Eren looked up to grace his horse faced friend with a glare.

“The only thing I am waiting for, is for when I can get away from you.” Eren growled, words coming out slightly slurred.

“Hey I had nothing to do with this. Christa wanted to hold the Graduation Party tonight instead of tomorrow and we all know not to say no to her.” Jean said.

“That doesn't explain why you got assigned to babysit me and not let me leave.” Eren sniffed before turning to look at the crowded home of his friend.

“Would you rather have Mikasa do it? At least I might actually decide to look away for a few moments. If you happen to pull a vanishing act during that moment of inattention, well, not like I could stop you.” Jean said, eyes also going to the crowd and locking on a tall freckled brunette.

“You want to help me ditch everyone? Why? We don't even get along most of the time.” Eren asked suspiciously.

“Look you obviously don't want to be here tonight. You have hardly said a word to anyone and you have been looking at your phone every five minutes since Armin and Mikasa dragged you here three hours ago. I don't see the point in making you stay if you're just going to sit here and pout like a chastised five year old. Besides my time could be spent better doing other things as well.” Jean explained. The look in his eyes leaving no doubt in Eren's mind just what he would rather be doing and who he would be doing it with. Marco was in for a long night tonight, Eren thought with no small amount of amusement.

Amusement that quickly faded as he thought of his prior plans to being kidnapped. Tonight was supposed to have been for him and Levi and the graduation party was to be held tomorrow. It would have been the first time in three months the two of them would be together again. Levi had approached him three months ago and told him flat out that they would not see one another outside a teacher/student relationship until after Eren graduated. Eren had understood at the time, honestly he had. Between the upcoming exams and grad ceremony prep and the college planning he had to do, Eren had very little time to do much of anything. Levi had been busy with his own work as well then, so Eren had reluctantly agreed to the cool off period. Saying the time apart had been difficult was an understatement, but he had been comforted by the nightly, goodnight texts he had received as well as the promise of a gift tonight.

Levi's offer of letting Eren do whatever he wanted tonight had fueled some rather faptastic fantasies and resulted in some serious quality time with his right hand many nights.

Eren had finally seen the end in sight, had even been in the process of walking out the door to head over to Levi's when Mikasa and Armin had shown up and literally dragged him to Christa's. Saying only that the night of the party had been changed to today and they were going to be late.

Eren had been more than a little upset about the interruption and had tried everything he could short of physical violence to get them to let him go, as if Mikasa wouldn't have handed him his own ass if he tried that. Unfortunately he couldn't really tell them where he was going or who he had plans with, as until he and Levi decided to be out about their relationship, Eren had to bite his tongue.

Finally giving in, Eren had sent a quick text to Levi letting him know what was going on. After receiving the quick response of 'Have fun with your friends' Eren had not heard another word from Levi all night. This had been causing Eren no end of worry through out the night. As the evening had worn on, he found himself almost desperate to get out of here and hightail it over to Levi's.

He loved his friends and all, but right now everything in him just wanted to leave already.

Finishing of the beer in his hand, Eren looked back over to Jean and made his decision. Jean and he may not always get along but Jean could be cool every once in a while it seemed.

“Alright. You go head to the bathroom, I will go tell Marco your not feeling well, and slip out while no one is looking.” Eren decided as he stood up. He could feel the effects of the beer he had drank through the night as his head swam a little. Only slightly buzzed he decided, he could deal with that. Wasn't like he would be driving after all.

A quick nod was all the response from Jean he got as he headed over to his freckled friend.

 

LELELELELELELELELELELELELE

 

Eren breathed a sigh of relief fifteen minutes later as Christa's house faded from sight. He was finally free and on his way to Levi's. Now all he had to do was make sure Levi still wanted him there tonight.

'Hey Princess.' E

'What the fuck did you just call me?!' L

'That got your attention I see. I escaped the others and am heading over.' E

'Like hell you are. You blew me off earlier remember?' L

'I didn't blow you off! At least not yet I haven't. The blow part I mean. A fact that can be easily fixed if you let me come over.' E

'Eren stop. You made things clear when you canceled earlier.' L

'Made what clear? That I am still abiding by your rules of not letting anyone know about us? I tried to get out of the party, really I did Levi. But short of telling everyone just who I was going to see I didn't have much choice as Armin and Mikasa quite literally dragged me there. I miss the hell out of you Levi and I want to see you. The last three months have been hell without you.' E

'… I thought maybe you had changed your mind about us. That, that is why you decided to cancel tonight with me.' L

'Never. I swear I fought going. I had been looking forward to tonight. I have spent the last three months thinking about what I would do when I saw you tonight. What reason could I possibly have for changing my mind about us?' E

'I don't want to have this conversation via texting. So get your ass over here so we can settle this or go home and sleep off the drinks you obviously had tonight.' L

'On my way Princess.' E

'Yeager!' L

With a delighted grin, Eren shoved his phone in his pocket and started the 10 minute walk to Levi's. The plans he had for Levi forming once more in his head succeed in distracting him from the small snap of a twig a ways behind him.

 

LELELELELELELELELELELELELE

“Whoever stepped on that better hope I don't find them. Do you want us to get caught?” Armin hissed as he glared at the group behind him.

“It was an accident! Of course I don't want that. What I want is to find out who the hell Eren has been seeing for the last six months.” Jean snapped softly.

“As do we all. So why don't we actually follow him instead of standing here and arguing. I didn't change all the party plans last minute and piss off my friend just to lose it all now. ” Christa urged pointing at the retreating figure. If he got out of sight they might not find him again.

Mikasa said nothing as she moved to follow. She was determined to find out just who Eren was hiding from them. This secrecy had been going on long enough.

Silently Armin, Jean, Marco and Christa followed after the dark haired girl, just as eager to see who had captured their friend's attention so thoroughly.

Less than ten minutes later the group found themselves hiding in some shrubs just to the side of the house that Eren had come to a stop at. Not the best view they all decided as they saw Eren knock on the door. Moments later as the door opened, all they could see was a lightly muscled arm reach out, pale hand grabbing at the young man on the porch and pulling him inside before the door slammed closed once more.

Without a word spoken the group came to a unanimous decision. They needed to get closer.

 

LELELELELELELELELELELELELE

 

Eren stifled the gasp of surprise as he found himself dragged inside and pushed up against the door. Strong fingers tangling in his hair and pulling his head down. Hot lips he hadn't tasted in months taking his own roughly. Not that he minded in the least, Eren thought as he wrapped his arms around the shorter male before him and returned the kiss with no less force.

Breaking apart to breathe, Eren looked down at the other.

“I thought you said you wanted to talk.” Eren said softly.

“What I want is you. Talking can come later.” Levi said.

Looking at him closer, Eren took in all the signs of someone who had spent decent amount of time crying tonight. Eyes red and slightly puffy, skin paler than normal and a slight tremor in the arms that were wrapped around his neck.

“Anything you want.” Eren swore, never had he meant to hurt Levi. If he had known just what had gone through Levi's mind from the earlier text on the change of plans he would of came over regardless of what the others learned. Not like his friends could do anything about it anyway. Eren had graduated yesterday and was over the age of eighteen. There was no longer anything to keep them apart.

“Actually I do believe I made you a promise a few months ago. Something about doing anything you wanted tonight if I remember correctly.” Levi said as he slowly unwound his arms from Eren's neck and pulled away completely.

Eren felt his breath catch at the look in those storm colored eyes as they traveled up and down his body. God just a look was all it took to make him feel naked and vulnerable.

“You're right. You did promise and I assure you I have had a hard time thinking of anything else during the last three months.” Eren whispered, following Levi as he backed up and made his way through the house and into the bedroom.

“Oh? And just what did you come up with in that absolutely filthy mind of yours?” Levi asked coming to a stop in the middle of the room. Simply standing there motionless and looking at Eren with his head cocked to the side. Curiosity burning bright in those red rimmed grey eyes.

“First I want to see you stripped. I want to feel your naked skin against mine. God I missed how you felt against me. Missed your scent and your taste so much.” Eren rasped as stared at the other. Eyes darkening in lust as Levi slowly began stripping off the over sized t-shirt he wore. One of Eren's that he had left over here at one point if he wasn't mistaken. The sight of Levi wearing Eren's clothing was something he would not mind seeing more often in the slightest.

But as much as he enjoyed seeing Levi in his clothing, right now he was becoming more interested in what was slowly being revealed to his hungry, watchful eyes.

Smooth skin, normally so pale, taking on a soft golden cast from the dim lighting in the room. Deceptively well muscled chest and arms, so easily hidden by button ups and blazers during the day, in full display to Eren for the first time in months. Those slender, wicked fingers sliding down well formed abs, one day Eren would learn this man's secret work out, to tease at the drawstring of the soft, worn cotton pants Levi wore. The soft cloth making a soft whisper of a noise as it slid down firm, solid thighs that Eren couldn't wait to sink his teeth into.

Eren felt his mouth water at the sigh that greeted him and the obvious lack of any other clothing under those pants.

The sight of Levi naked was no less impressive this time than it had been the first time or any time after that. For a short stature teacher that never seemed to get out much, Levi was a solid, well muscled brick wall. One Eren couldn't wait to climb tonight.

“Please tell me you plan on doing more than just looking at me tonight.” Levi purred, lust flaring hot in half lidded eyes that seemed to pin the brunette in place.

“I don't know. That could be fun as well. I could just watch as you kneel down on the bed with your ass towards me. Watch as you use your own fingers to stretch yourself for me. Face down and ass up, just begging to be filled with something bigger than your fingers.” Eren growled. The thought turning him on considerably more than he thought it would.

Something flared hot and bright in those gray eyes at the words that left Eren's mouth.

“So it's a show you want? That could be arranged.” Levi purred.

“Maybe later. Right now I want a taste of you more than anything else.” Eren admitted as he dropped to his knees with no warning. His hands coming up to grasp Levi's hips as he buried his nose into the strip of skin between thigh and groin. Inhaling deeply the heady scent of Levi that he had missed so much. Licking his way over to his prize, standing out proudly between the dark haired males legs. Cock hard and flushed red, head glistening with a bit of smeared precum, balls heavy and making his mouth water with the thought of tasting it all.

“Thought you wanted a taste?” Levi baited.

“Getting there you impatient ass.” Eren snapped, before dragging his tongue in a slow rough drag across the head of Levi's cock. A pleased smile breaking out across the brunette's face at the choked off groan the action tore from the man standing before him.

“I have dreamed of your voice as I have touched myself these last few months. I have missed the sound of your pleasure ringing in my ears. Don't hold back tonight Levi, let me hear it all.” Eren ordered, before sinking his mouth down around the cock begging for Eren's attention.

“Fuck!” Levi cried raggedly at the sudden heat engulfing him. Hands flying up to Eren's head, fingers sliding into the soft hair and gripping just shy of too tight. Looking down at the young man kneeling before him, Levi hissed at the sight presented to him. Teal eyes, blown with lust as they looked up at Levi, face flushed a light pink, lips red and stretched around Levi's cock, saliva dripping down the side of those lips to trail messily down his chin and throat.

“God you’re so eager for it tonight aren't you. That sinful little mouth of yours is sucking me down like you're fucking starving for my cock.” Levi hissed as he forced his hips not to thrust forward and fuck that mouth hard. Though with the way Eren seemed to be trying to swallow him whole he didn't think the other would mind all that much.

Eyes flashing heat and lust, with one last hard suck and swipe of his tongue that sent a shiver through Levi's body, Eren pulled away and stood up quickly. Pulling Levi to him, one arm around his waist to hold him in place, the other coming up so he could bury his fingers in Levi's dark hair. Griping the strands tightly and forcing the shorter man's head back sharply to look up at Eren. Their eyes meeting and locking together.

“I am fucking ravenous for you tonight.” Eren growled, teal eyes burning as they seemed to stare into a part of Levi he had kept hidden for a long time. Levi's lips parted on a breathy gasp and a flush darkens his cheeks.

“Eren...”

“On the bed Levi, I think it's time you showed me just how much you missed me, how much you want me.” Eren ordered, stepping forward and forcing Levi to step back in kind or fall back.

Levi found he could only nod in answer as the back of his knees hit the bed behind him. Slowly lowering his naked form down and back until he was stretched across the dark gray sheets. Eyes never once moving away from the feral look directed at him, slowly opening his legs and allowing Eren to look his fill.

Levi had no idea where this suddenly demanding side of Eren had come from but he found himself rather enjoying the change.

Eren let his eyes rove over every bared inch of pale flesh that was on display for him, before glancing back up at Levi's face.

A filthy grin spreading across his lips.

“As pretty as you look like that, I do believe I said face down and ass up as you stretch yourself wide open for me.” Eren purred. Knowing he would normally never have the balls to do and say such things to Levi, Eren was taking full advantage of the courage singing through his veins. Or maybe it was the beers he had had earlier that night before coming over.

Without a word, Levi lifted himself up and flipped himself to lay on his stomach a moment before raising himself up on his knees, ass bared to the air, as his shoulders and face pressed deeply into the sheets below.

“Is this more to your liking?” Levi asked, voice muffled by the sheets. Bracing himself on one arm as he brought his free hand up and behind himself, running his finger tips lightly over warm skin of his lower back and swell of his ass.

“Oh yes, let me see everything Levi.” Eren whispered as he came to stand directly behind his former teacher.

“Lube, top drawer.” Levi murmured. He was more than willing to do this for Eren, but not without lube. That would bring an end to this night much too early.

It took less than a minute to hear that familiar snap and click of the lid before he felt a cool slickness cover his fingers and slide down the crack of his ass. A small gasp of shock from the cold, cut of immediately.

Not waiting for further instruction from his younger lover, Levi dragged his fingers down to stroke along the crease of his ass, index finger slipping between soft cheeks to rub and probe at the hidden puckered entrance. Pleasure shooting up his spine at the feeling. It had been a very long time since he had taken anyone or anything inside himself. But he found himself beyond excited about this happening tonight.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed enough to let his finger breach the tight entrance to his body. The shaky moan that left his parted lips mirrored that of the sharp inhale Eren made from behind his sprawled figure. Good, thought Levi, he shouldn't be the only one affected by this.

Spreading is knees a bit further and arching his back just a bit, gave him the reach he needed to push that lone finger in further, a shiver racing through his body. In only a moment Levi added the second finger, body becoming eager for what Eren had promised him earlier. Thrusting the two fingers and stroking along his inner walls, made Levi pant and clutch at the sheets in a white knuckled grip.

“Is that all you've got to show me Levi? I expected more of a show than this.” Eren said.

Levi bared his teeth in a snarl, eyes snapping open as his head turned to glare the smug looking bastard behind him. He wanted a show? He would give him a fucking show.

Pulling his fingers out fully, Levi re-positioned himself on the bed, no longer using his arm to brace himself up. Instead turning his face to the side to rest his face against the soft sheets and placing most of his weight on his left shoulder. With both hands now free, he brought his left hand back to his ass and sliding three fingers in with no hesitation. A choked off cry sounding in the room as he almost managed to hit his prostrate on the first thrust in. His other hand trailing under his body to grasp his cock and give a tight stroke from tip to base and back again.

“Fuck.” Levi hissed, body shuddering from the dual assault on his senses. Through it all he could feel the burning heat of Eren's eyes on him, taking in every move he made.

Without warning Levi froze as he felt Eren's hand on his own, pushing on the fingers buried inside his body. Forcing them in that much deeper. Levi's hips bucking sharply as his prostrate was stroked firmly. A loud cry ripped from his throat as his body twisted and contorted in order to feel that touch again.

“Yes, that's it Levi.” Eren whispered.

Opening his eyes to try and find something to focus on, Levi's gaze was drawn to a brief glitter of... something... outside the slightly opened doors to the small patio area outside of his bedroom. His eyes widened momentarily before narrowing in sudden fury. Staring back at him were five pairs eyes, barley hidden in the darkness and amongst the shrubs and trees of his back yard. Seeing the sudden guilt in those eyes almost brought a smile to his face, almost. But the mixture of surprise, lust, disgust and even a healthy amount of hatred, made something flare bright inside of him.

Turning away from those watchful eyes, Levi tilted his head back as much as he could to look at his lover. The lust and love warring in teal eyes only feeding the flame inside Levi. Let Eren's little friends watch, by the end of the night there would be no doubt that Levi and Eren were more than just a fling. That they were equally owned by each other. They had been hidden from everyone for long enough.

“Eren, please. I need more. I have missed you so much over the last three months.” Levi rasped.

Teal eyes closed as a shudder wracked the young mans frame.

“So that's what you want? You want to hear me beg for you? You want to hear how much I want you cock? Because I do Eren. I want you to fuck me, want to feel you so deep inside I can't walk tomorrow.” Levi cried as he thrust into the hand he still had wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck Levi.” Eren snarled as he pulled the others hand away from his ass, a high whine escaping Levi as his fingers left his body. Rough hands on his hips holding him still as Levi felt a warm, wet tongue probing at his ass for only seconds before it thrust as deep inside as it could go.

“Eren!” Levi near shrieked. Body torn between trying to get away and push closer. Hand gripping painfully tight around his cock to prevent himself from cumming so quickly.

Such a filthy act, but oh how he loved it. Both giving and receiving there was nothing else quite like this act of intimacy to him. It was an act that Levi had not expected Eren to be so willing to perform though.

“You taste amazing Levi.” Eren said as he pulled away from the writhing and panting form on the bed. It was easy to see how much his actions had affected Levi and he decided right then and there, that one night in the near future he was going to see if Levi was able to cum from just his tongue alone. But for tonight he had something else in mind.

Pulling Levi up to rest against him back to chest. Hands caressing here and there before tan fingers wrapped around a wrist to pull now lax fingers away from Levi's flushed and dripping cock.

“I want you to ride me tonight Levi. I want to watch you touch yourself, to watch as you lose yourself. When you can't take anymore I want you to fuck my mouth until you finally break apart.” Eren whispered into a delicate ear, nipping at it sharply.

“Yes, yes.” Levi panted. He wanted all of that and so much more. Wanted them to both be wrecked before the end of the night.

Letting go of the precious form in his arms, Eren moved to lay himself out, back against the headboard. Levi wasted no time in grabbing a condom from the drawer next to the bed and rolling it down that hard length. Before moving to straddle slender hips and making sure to rub his ass teasingly along the hard flesh that pushed up between his cheeks. Reaching behind him to grasp the hard cock and smearing the extra lube from his fingers on and around his entrance to make everything slick and hot.

Making sure to hold those achingly beautiful teal eyes, Levi slowly lowered himself down onto Eren.

Biting his lip and grasping Levi's hips hard enough to leave bruises, Eren used every last bit of restraint he had not to thrust up into the warmth taking him in. But he wanted, oh how he wanted.

Neither man was sure of just who the low moan belonged to as Levi bottomed out having taken in all of Eren.

Allowing only a moment to adjust to the hot length inside of himself, Levi gave a breathy little gasp as he pulled back up and dropped himself down once more. A shudder running through his body from the jolt of pleasure he received. Eren's fingers clenching down just that little bit tighter on Levi's hip and a low hiss escaping him.

Bringing both arms back behind him to allow his hands to rest on the sweat dampened, muscular thigh of the younger male, Levi braced himself and arched his back slightly. Giving Eren the perfect view of his head back, chest pushed out slightly from the arch of his back, cock wet and hitting his abdomen lightly with every thrust of his hips. Pale thighs trembling from the exertion of holding the current position. A pale pink flush spreading down all that pale skin from his ears to his chest.

“So beautiful Levi.” Eren panted, feeling a bit lightheaded from the sight of Levi riding him in such a shameful display.

“You're not so bad yourself.” Levi managed to get out on the tail end of a moan. Shifting slightly he felt Eren slide just that much deeper inside to hit a spot that made Levi give a ragged cry and grind his hips hard onto Eren's cock.

“Fuck...” Eren gasped, unable to control himself any longer. Using his grasp on Levi's hips to push him up before dragging the smaller man back down onto him roughly. Levi felt fucking amazing and Eren knew he was slowly losing his mind.

“Touch yourself Levi, let me see you.” Eren ordered, biting his lower lip as he watched Levi struggle to do as asked. Hips coming up to meet every downward thrust from Levi.

Putting all of his weight onto his left hand, Levi brought his right hand around to grasp his own hard cock, a ragged sigh escaping parted lips at the contact.

“Yes...” Eren hissed, teal eyes narrowed as he watched his lover stroke himself firmly. A wave of lust slammed into his gut hot and heavy at the sight on his lap. Never had he imagined that Levi would actually do this.

“Eren... ngh... not going to last long.” Levi warned with a low moan dragged from him as he twisted his hand over his sensitive tip.

“Neither am I. Three months is a long time to be apart Levi. ” Eren forced out between clenched teeth. Eyes locked on a drop of sweat sliding down his lovers neck. The urge to lick the drop away was almost overwhelming.

“Never again. I promise Eren, never again.” Levi gasped body tensing. His hips coming down faster and harder. Trying to taking even more of Eren inside of himself. Panting and flushed and sweating, Levi was the very essence of raw lust and desire.

“You are so close, aren't you Levi? Desperate for me aren't you? How do you want it Levi? After you fill my mouth do you want to suck me off? Or maybe flip you onto your back and fuck you so hard and deep you have a limp for the next few days? Maybe I should take off the condom and fuck you bare back! Can you just imagine how amazing that would feel? Filling you up until you're dripping my cum out of your ass around my cock.” Eren purred. The picture those words painted inflaming Eren himself more than he had though it would.

Not so much as it did Levi though it would seem.

With a broken cry, Levi rose up and off of Eren in one jerky movement, coming to rest fully on his knees as he slid his fingers into silky chocolate hair. Lust blown gray eyes meeting hazy teal.

Eren didn't even hesitate before opening his mouth and taking Levi in deep. Once more grateful for his lack of gag reflex as Levi immediately started fucking his mouth. The head of his cock hitting the back of Eren's throat on every uncontrolled thrust. Shaft heavy on his eager tongue and his nose buried in the well groomed thatch of black hair framing said cock. The smell of Levi all around him making his head spin. 

Knowing he would be unable to wait this time around, Eren reached down with one hand, making sure to keep the other wrapped around a silky thigh to help Levi balance. Ripping the condom off and tossing it to the side, he wrapped his hand tight around himself and timed his strokes to the pace that Levi was fucking his open mouth. They had never really talked about bare backing so he would not do it now, despite his words. Heat of the moment was not the time to make a decision like that. This would have to do for now.

“Fuck... Eren....” Levi cried brokenly a moment before Eren was given the taste he had craved so much over the last long few months. Swallowing down every drop of cum that filled his mouth as Levi's hips jerked roughly, the low moan Eren was unable to hold back, causing Levi to sob from the pleasure to his now over sensitive cock. Pulling off with a lewd popping sound just in time to have a few last drops of cum spill from the tip onto his reddened lips and trail down his chin.

The final push for Eren came as Levi leaned down and lapped up those stray droplets away from his lips and chin before kissing him deeply, tongues entwining and tasting. His breath hitching and body trembling as he spilled over his hand and abdomen, angling himself to make sure he covered Levi's ass in the milky fluid. Marking him as his own in such a base filthy way, satisfying something deep inside of him.

Eren grunted softly as Levi collapsed on top of him abruptly. The sound of their heavy panting as they tried to regain their breathing echoing in the otherwise silent room. Skin damp and cooling from sweat and cum.

"Never thought you had that in you," Levi said, nosing in against Eren's neck and inhaling deeply. He didn't think he would ever be tired of the scent of his lover.

"You never gave me the chance to before making us take some time apart from each other. Sexting and a rare handful of encounters make it hard to learn a lot about someone." Unable to keep a tiny amount of bitterness from his voice, regardless of how hard he tried to do so.

Pulling away, Levi looked down into teal eyes that couldn't manage to hide the sliver of hurt in them.

"I swear to you that will never happen again. You were so close to graduation, I couldn't be the distraction that possibly held you back. Nor could I chance us being caught and being the cause of ruin for your future." Levi swore making sure to let Eren see the promise in his eyes.

"Levi..."

"Besides, I gave you three months to change your mind about us. You made your decision when you came here tonight instead of staying with your friends. I love you Eren and I am not letting you go again." Levi said as he took still swollen lips in a fierce kiss.

"Never leaving you. I wouldn't even know how to. Love you so damn much Levi." Eren swore as he pulled Levi back into his arms. Though the feel of cold sweat and drying cum between them caused grimaces to cross both their faces and ruined the mood.

"Up. Shower." Levi ordered as he stood and stretched his pleasantly sore muscles. Eren watched the display for a moment before standing and making a move to change the sheets. Only to be halted by the fingers running gently through his damp hair. Looking up he met a soft gaze and small loving smile.

"I will take care of this. You go start the shower and I will join you in a moment after I clean up in here." Levi said giving him a nudge towards the bathroom. Eren smiled at his lover briefly before heading off knowing Levi was keeping his eyes locked on his ass as he went.

The moment the door closed between them though, the soft and loving look that Levi wore faded. Replaced by fury as he ripped the sheets from the bed and quickly tied them around his hips. Eyes narrowed as they turned and locked on the opened French doors that led to his patio. Stalking over and flinging the doors fully open, anger in every move he made, he stared out into the seemingly calm and quite night.

"I don't know why, nor do I care why you are all here. Eren is old enough to make his own choices in life. Now you all have until I get out of the shower to get the hell off of my property or I will remove you myself." Levi hissed into the night. Turning to head back inside he paused momentarily to add a few last words.

"None of you will breath a word of this to Eren. I won't allow you to hurt him or try to take him away from me. If I find out otherwise I will make it my personal mission to make the rest of your lives hell." Levi vowed in a low growl.

Slamming the door shut behind him and drawing the curtains sharply, ensuring no one could see inside this time. The sound of the shower running cooled his anger and prompted him to move quickly to finish changing the sheets. He had a wet, naked and soapy Eren waiting for him and after three months alone he had no desire to make him wait any longer. A filthy smile curled his lips as he moved to join his lover, he had three months of fantasies to try with the young man and it was high time he turned them into reality.

LELELELELELELELELELELELELE

As the patio door clicked shut the group released the breath they had been holding in one large exhale.

"I thought I was going to die," Jean choked out.

"How the hell did he know we were here?" Christa asked, a bright blush covering her face.

"It doesn't matter. We should go though, as I have no doubt he will make good on that promise. Besides we came to see who Eren was dating. I think we can sadly say we found that out." Armin said, a breathy rasp to his voice.

"That bastard midget..."

"Calm down Mikasa. It is obvious Levi loves Eren as much as Eren loves Levi." Marco whispered.

"If he hurts Eren, I will kill him." Mikasa swore before standing and stalking off. As long as Eren was happy she would not interfere and would be happy for him.

The others quickly shook off the various stages of shock, embarrassment and arousal and moved to follow after Mikasa. Levi had no need to worry, this night was something none of them would ever speak of again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come find me on tumblr at [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
